Все без ума от Мэри
by kenguroo
Summary: фик написан в 2007 году. осторожно: фэмслэш  самое забавное, что на тот момент я понятия не имела, что мэри и вправду была охотницей. причуды ноосферы


Мэри и Эллен

День тогда выдался солнечным и безветренным. Облака лениво ползали по небу.

- Элли, ты так болтаешь пистолетом, как будто хочешь вытрясти из него пулю. Ты так никогда не попадешь.

- Я не могу сосредоточиться, пока ты меня целуешь.

- Элли, Элли, хотя у тебя и самые сладкие губы на свете, все же ты худшая охотница на всем побережье.

- Прекрати издеваться, и я смогу выбить десять из десяти.

- Выбей десять из десяти, и я прекращу издеваться.

У Мэри была вредная привычка целовать Эллен, когда той надо было стрелять, когда той надо было изгонять демонов, когда той надо было рисовать защитные пентаграммы. Ее возбуждал адреналин. Разрядив обойму в мертвую тварь, она рывком притягивала Эллен к себе и начинала целовать ее так жестко и яростно, как будто все еще стреляла, как будто все еще убивала. У Мэри была вредная привычка смотреть в глаза своим жертвам за секунду до того, как убить. Она была лучшей из лучших, хоть и была самой молодой. Она всегда попадала в самое сердце, но, черт возьми, Эллен никогда не забудет тот день, когда Мэри промахнулась. Она специально промахнулась. Она оправдывалась потом порывом ветра и тем, что поскользнулась на луже крови, но Эллен видела, своими собственными глазами видела, что как только Мэри заглянула в желтый омут взгляда того демона, она сразу забыла, как правильно нажимать на курок. Она позволила ему тогда уйти. Зачем? Что она там увидела, в этих глазах, где черные зрачки трепетали как пойманные в меду мухи? Нет, она не испугалась. Эллен вообще никогда не видела Мэри испуганной. Мэри всегда плевала на опасности. Она способна была расхохотаться прямо во время охоты, а потом опять начать щекотать губами шею Эллен. Эллен никогда этого не понимала. Да что там, если уж начистоту, то она вообще крайне редко понимала Мэри. Поэтому Эллен даже не сильно удивилась, когда через пару недель после той встречи с тем желтоглазым демоном, Мэри просто исчезла. Эллен было больно, чертовски больно, но она не удивилась. В этом была вся Мэри. Сегодня она с тобой, и ты плавишься под ее нежными пальцами, а завтра она, запрокинув голову, хохочет и целуется с кем-то еще. Может быть, она вернется, говорила себе Эллен. Может быть, однажды ей все это надоест, и она вернется.

День тогда выдался сухим и ветреным. Песок оседал на губах. И она вернулась. Только вернулась к Эллен совсем не та Мэри, которую она помнила. У этой Мэри были совсем другие вредные привычки. У нее была вредная привычка бояться. Она была запугана. Она боялась всего. Она боялась демонов. Она боялась целоваться. Она боялась убивать. Она твердила все время о нормальной жизни, о том, что она больше не охотница, о том, что она никогда не была ею. Она шарахалась как от огня от прикосновений Эллен, но не отходила от нее дальше трех футов. Она все время озиралась. Искала опасности, чтобы спрятаться за спиной Эллен, или шанса сбежать от нее? И то, и другое, подозревала Эллен.

День тогда выдался дождливым. Струи хлестали по окнам. Мэри появилась только к вечеру. Как только она открыла дверь, Эллен сразу поняла, что Мэри пьяна. Она была вся мокрая, вода стекала по ее волосам, оставляя следы на полу. Она быстро пересекла кухню, положила Эллен ладонь на затылок и притянула к своим губам. Она целовалась как ТА Мэри, о которой Эллен старалась уже не вспоминать. Другой рукой Мэри практически содрала с Эллен джинсы и опрокинула ее на кухонный стол. Не говоря ни слова. Молча, властно, не спрашивая, чего хочет Эллен. Движения ее были резкими, рваными, почти грубыми. След зубов Мэри навсегда останется на плече у Эллен, но тогда Эллен не думала о боли. Она отдавалась ощущениям, впитывала наслаждение, вдыхала такой знакомый запах Мэри, выдыхала воздух толчками и стонала, умоляя Мэри не останавливаться.

Когда Эллен открыла глаза, Мэри уже нигде не было. Только на дверце холодильника огромными красными буквами была оставлена записка. Сначала Эллен подумала, что это кровь, но когда подошла ближе, поняла, что это всего лишь кетчуп. Но она все равно почувствовала себя так, как будто это было написано кровью. Кровью самой Эллен. «Его зовут Джон. Он не верит в сверхъестественное».

День тогда выдался ветреным. Крыши трепетали, в воздухе носились щепки и листва. Когда Бобби пришел домой и сказал, что появился новый охотник, она не обратила на это особого внимания. Охотники появлялись достаточно часто, почти также часто как умирали. Когда Билли сказал, что новичка зовут Джон Винчестер, она прислушалась. Когда Билли сказал, что Джон охотится на демона, убившего его жену Мэри, она рассмеялась. Она смеялась и смеялась и никак не могла остановиться. Она смеялась так, что в детской проснулась Джо. Она смеялась так, что стаканы на барной стойке жалобно звякали. Она всхлипывала и смеялась. «Они возвращаются, Мэри. Слышишь, Мэри? Все возвращается. Теперь он верит. Слышишь меня, Мэри, теперь он верит в сверхъестественное. Верит, Мэри!»


End file.
